A gift from France
by SpandexShorts
Summary: Francis sends Alfred a book on how to "do it" with a man. Of course Alfred is going to use it on Matthew. Yaoi lemony goodness  Rated M for a reason. Human names used. DL;DR.


**AN: I was thinking on how silly it would be to make a fanfic if Al was completely retarded sex-wise. THE BOOK HE USES IS NOT REAL. Though im sure there are books like that out there..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of the Characters.**

**WARNING: New writer = terrible stories and probably some grammical errors. Enjoy :D**

"What's that?" Matthew asked while standing in the door way.

"It's a package from Francis." Alfred was staring at the package, and when he looked up, Mattew was gone.

"Mattie..?"

"IF IT'S FROM FRANCIS, I DON'T WANT TO BE ANY WHERE NEAR IT!" Alfred could only laugh. _What was it that he hated so much about Francis? Oh, nevermind.. stupid question. _It was wraped and brown paper packaging and tied up with string (these are a few of my favorite things, hahaha). Alfred tugged at the string and tore away at the paper to expose a book that read:

**HOW TO PLEASE YOUR MAN; FOR MEN**

Alfred picked up the book, and underneath it sat a letter from Francis.

_Dear Alfred._

_How is my little Mattie? You two have been living with eachother for quite some time, and i thought this would be the perfect gift. Why, you ask? Because Americans have no knowlage in sexual terms. I do hope you find this gift handy and use it well._

_Hugs and tickles, Francis. Honhonhon._

"What is this nonsense.." Alfred crumpled the letter and threw it towards the trash can, missing completely. Alfred opened the book to view the material inside, and thank god, there were no pictures. Of all people, the American could expect Francis to send him something like this. Matthew poked his head into the room from the door way.

"So.. What did he send you?" Alfred jumped from being startled. He threw the book down and covered it with his feet.

"UM, UM, A BOOK." He hated lying to his love.

"Only a book? Oh thank god.. What kind of book?" Matthew began to walk over. Alfred didn't want him to see it, he didn't want him to think he was a pervert.

"Uh, I, uh, um.. forgot?"

"Then look at it and tell me?" Alfred only had two options: Get Matthew to respect his privacy, or show him the horror that lay beneath his feet.

"It's just a scrap book. You know, with.. scraps in it. I guess I left it there, somehow.. even though i've never been there.." Surpisingly, Matthew bought it. He smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Alfred with a book full of sodomy. He moved his feet and lefted up the book, going to read it, and decided that the den wasn't the best place for such things. He calmy walked to the door way and poked around for Matthew, who was in the kitchen, growling at something, mumbling "That damn American, and his CHEESE!" while scrubbing. Alfred had to hold in his laugh as he skimpered across the hallway and locked himself in the bedroom. He threw himself on the bed and opened the book to the very first page, which was the table of contents:

**Foreplay: page 3**

**Oral: Page 10**

**The Main Course: Page 13**

Alfred turned to the last page, which ended on page 20. Alfred decided to read the whole book if he ever wanted a chance with Matthew. Being raised by Francis sure boosts up your sexual experiences.. Alfred fidgeted with the pages as he turned to page three of the book and read aloud the contents inside.

"For starters, kiss your partners neck and chest.." Alfred felt pretty bad for getting turned on just by reading this. "..and then rub or kiss his nipples." After reading another sentence or two about foreplay, Alfred heard a knock and a twist of the knob at the bedroom door.

"Al, are you in there, or did i lock myself out again?" Alfred sat the book down on his lap, only to realize he was reaaaaally turned on.

"I- Uh, I'm here. I'm just.. uh.." He couldn't think of an excuse before he heard the rattling of a spare key against the lock of the door. Alfred went to hide the book, only to expose his clothed erection. _JESUS, WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?_

"Hey, Al" Matthew slowly opened the door to see Alfred, practicaly punching the book down onto his groin. "That looks painful, stop it.."

"It's actually not. Ha ha ha.." Matthew came in a closed the door and stood infront of Alfred.

"I know Francis didn't send you a scrap book. I was cleaning up the trash you left behind and read the letter. It has something to do with me, and i want to see it." Alfred made a puppy-dog face, but clearly it wasn't working on Matthew, so he slyly covered his groin with his left hand and handed Matthew the book. Matthew read the title and a faint blush found it's way to his face.

"W-W-W-WHY WOULD HE SEND SOMETHING LIKE T-THIS!" Matthew dropped the book and backed away.

"I guess.. because he thought should-"

"WHAT? NONONONONO_NO_!" Matthew noticed that Alfred was covering his lower regions.

"W-why are you doing.. that?" He pointed. Alfred was totally honest.

"I was reading the book and I'm a greasy little horn dog. And thanks to Francis.. I want to do it." Matthew looked down. His Mouth saying "ABSOLUTELY NOT!", his mind saying _I_ _kinda want to do it too.. _and his lower half saying "YES YES YES!" Matthew walked over to Alfred and removed his hand from his groin. "You really are a greasy horn dog.." Matthew sat on the bed next to Alfred, causing him to bounce at the friction. "So.. what did the book say?"

"I only read a little bit of it.." They were both blushing furiously. Alfred turned towards Matthew, and vice-versa. They stared at eachother; Blue meeting violet.

"Well.. do you..?"

"O-only if you.. follow every step in that book.." Matthew pointed towards the book. Alfred smiled and nodded like a retard.

"Yes, I promise!" He leaned in and kissed Matthew on the nose. Matthew's eyes crossed trying to look at his brother. He blushed.

"Sorry! I meant to kiss your lips.." They both laughed with embarrassment. Alfred leaned in again, and this time, he didn't miss. He broke the kiss and opened the book to the "foreplay" chapter. He quickly skimmed over the text and sat the book down on the corner of the bed. Alfred pulled back Matthew's shirt and started kissing at his neck.

"Ah.." Although the book didn't say so, Alfred started to suck at the sensitive skin on Matthew's neck. Alfred pulled away and grabbed the bottom of Matthew's shirt and pulled it off over his head, causing his glasses to irritate his nose. Alfred bent down and started kissing his chest, and then licked his nipple while he rubbed the other. Alfred was tired of foreplay. He reached for the book and turned to the "oral" chapter of the book.

**The partner who is on top is more likley to give oral sex.**

Alfred finished reading the paragraph and did exactly as it said. He pushed Matthew down so he lay on his back, and started kissing down his stomach. He grabbed the button on Matthew's pants and undid it with his teeth, along with the zipper.

"What are you doing..?"

"Only what the book says, Mattie." He sat up and pulled Matthew's pants all the way off, along with his underwear, exposing his hard flesh. Alfred kissed along Matthew's thighs, recieving a shudder from the younger boy.

"Ahhhh..!" Alfred licked along Matthew's length and then stuck the whole thing in is mouth. He moved swiftly, appearing to have experience, but really didn't. Apperantly Matthew was really sensative, because he came almost immeditately.

"Agh-!" Alfred Caughed, swallowing most of the sticky substance, some of hit dripping from his chin.

"I-i-i-i'm sorry!"

"It's okay.. Jesus, Mattie, you're really sensative. I don't think i'll be able to do you without you coming three or four times!" Alfred laughed, but it wasn't too funny with Matthew.

"Well, i'm sorry. It's.. my first.. okay?" Alfred grew silent and smiled at Matthew.

"Me too."

"Don't lie..

"I'm not! Why do you think Francis sent me that book? I've never done it with a guy before.. or anyone, for that matter." Matthew looked at him with innocent eyes.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. And i'm glad you're going to be my first."

"Me too.." Matthew flopped back down onto the bed. "You may continue.." Alfred tore off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. He picked up the book and flipped to the chapter titled "The main course."

**You'll want to prepare your partner thoroughly before you try anything. You'll need lubricant, if you don't have any, Lotion works just as good.**

Alfred jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom to fetch a bottle of lotion since he hadn't the faintest idea what lubricant was. He returned to the bedroom with the smallest lotion bottle ever.

**For preperation: Apply lubricant to three fingers. Add one finger to your partners entrance to get him used to the feeling. Add a second to stretch. Once you think he is ready, add the third.**

Alfred did exactly as intructed.

"Ha-ah!"

"Sorry. What does it feel like?"

"Hng- It feels weird.." Matthew grunted as a second finger was added. _These places were NOT meant to be invaded.. _Alfred stuck in the third and final finger, only to hear Matthew cry out in pain. He begain to retreat until Matthew grabbed his hand.

"N-no. Don't.." Matthew pulled him closer, pushing his fingers deeper inside. After a few more minutes, Alfred pulled his fingers out.

"I think that's enough.." Alfred turned towards the book.

**Now it's time for the main course. Apply lubricant to your palm or directly to your penis and spread it around.**

_Spread spread spread.._

**Align yourself to your partners entrance. You may want to make sure they're ready before you go in.**

Alfred aligned himself bes the could with Matthew.

"You ready?"

"Yes.. please be gentle.."

"I promise." Alfred slowly pushed inside and stopped about half way.

"Matt you're.. you're so tight.. I don't think i'll fit.."

"S-shut.. up.." Matthew dug his nails into Alfreds back and tears were pouring down his face.

"Oh god, Mattie, I don't think I prepped you long enough. I'm sorry." Alfred didn't dare move, afraid he would hurt Matthew.

"Please.. Al, you.. you can move.." Alfred pushed all the way inside, recieving a loud gasp from Matthew, his nails digging deaper into his skin. Alfred pulled half way own, and pushed back in, hitting a spot in Matthew that caused him to arch his back and scream.

"AHhhhhhhh!"

"What was that?"

"I- i don't know.. read the book.. hoser.." Alfred reached across the bed and grabbed the book.

**There is a certain spot in a mans anus called his Prostate. It's said to feel good when touched during anal sex. Plan to his your partners prostate every time for effective love making.**

Alfred didn't feel it was necassary to explain this to Matthew; He only began to slowly thrust deep inside Matthew to hit his sweet spot, and he did. Each time. Matthew could feel a pool of heat forming in his stomach as Alfred increased the spead on his thrusts.

"A-al.. I feel w-weird.."

"You're c-coming.. right?"

"A-almost..!" Alfred pushed into Matthew a few more times before Matthew came all over their chests and stomachs. Alfred was still going.

"A-a-a-a-l.." Matthew mumbled inbetween Alfred's thrusts. Alfred pushed in one last time before he came. He completely filled the younger boy.

"Haah.." Matthew dropped his hands and noticed the blood on his finger nails and finger tips.

"Oh my gosh, Al, i'm sorry!"

"It's okay.. it's nothing compared to what i did to you.." Alfred pulled out, noticing that some of his cum spilled out along with him. He layed down sideways next to Matthew, like a model. He stared at him, until Matthew Broke the silence.

"My ass feels weird."

"Sorry. We would probably clean you. Can you walk?" Alfred stood up and encouraged Matthew to do the same.

"No.." Alfred picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. He placed him in the tub and turned the water on. It was warm and soothing to his aching bottom.

"Hey Al.. I was thinking.."

"Hmm?"

"Maybe next time.. I could be on top?"

**FINALLY. I was listening to music and i got distracted and lost my train of thought, so this one kinda sucks. PLUS IT'S REALLY LONG. Hope you enjoyed it. Maybe i'll make a sequel with Seme!Canada? WHOOOOOO KNOWSSSSSS?**


End file.
